


it's all changed

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year and a half since it happened.<br/>Nothing had changed.<br/>(Or so she thought.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all changed

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally started shipping pipabeth recently, so this happened.  
> i'm so sorry this is terrible. it's 4:30 am and i don't know what i'm doing.  
> i like the parentheses. (at first they were supposed to be a kind of extra information thing, but they kind of turned into some kind of weird commentary. oops)  
> i apologize for the deadness of the characters. i have this thing with dead characters. i just... (i guess i'm not a daughter of hades for nothing!)

* * *

Piper jerked herself awake.

(She hit her head on the bed frame.)

The nightmares weren't getting any better. It was only one a.m., but she couldn't sleep any longer.

(She'd only been asleep for three hours.)

It had been a year and half since it happened. Nothing had changed.

(Or so she thought.)

She looked around at the frilly pinkness of the room (which she could see, even in the dark), and decided she couldn't stay here. She tiptoed out of the room, stopping only once to charmspeak a groggy teenager back to sleep.

She breathed in the chilly night air. A playful wind tickled her cheeks. Just like-

_No. Shut up. I'm not going there._

Piper took a deep breath and pushed all the memories of certain son of Jupiter out of her head.

(She only missed him because she was supposed to. She didn't know that yet.)

She crept around the back of the cabins towards the lake, careful to avoid the harpies.

She wasn't the only one with a dead boyfriend.

* * *

She made her way towards the hunched figure by the lake. She kept her distance.

"Annabeth?" she called softly.

The other girl stood up suddenly at the sound of her voice, slashing at the air wildly with a knife.

"It's me, Piper."

Annabeth dropped her knife ad sat back down, patting the ground.

(She hadn't said a word since Percy Jackson died.)

Piper dropped down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

(They'd both considered joining the Hunters of Artemis. Piper had suspicions that she would be refused, and Annabeth wouldn't do it without her friend.)

"Couldn't sleep?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Yeah, me neither."

They sat in silence, staring out at the lake.

(Annabeth could have spoken. She was just so used to the silence.)

Piper spoke up suddenly. "Annabeth? Do you think they're, you know, happy?"

(They'd had different versions of this conversation for the past eighteen months.)

The daughter of Athena shrugged, then nodded, and traced a word in the dirt.

_Elysium._

"Right. Of course they are."

More silence.

(Annabeth was considering talking, then decided against it.)

"Do you think they can see us? Like, right now?"

 _Stalkers_ , Annabeth traced, in case they could. Piper laughed quietly and Annabeth smiled.

More silence.

(Piper was wondering how it suddenly got so hot without registering what was happening.)

"We're the only ones left." She hadn't wanted to say that. It just slipped out. Tears pricked her eyes and the blonde girl's shoulders slumped under her arm.

"I"m sorry," she whispered immediately. "I didn't mean to-"

She felt Annabeth's finger against her lips, shushing her.

(She liked how it felt.)

(Maybe she would keep it there.)

Annabeth drew it away and used it to write more words in the dirt.

_Then they're all stalkers._

Piper smiled tentatively. "They're all watching us like a reality TV show?"

Annabeth nodded purposefully and erased her previous words.

 _Hey, idiots_ , she wrote in their place.

"Go get your own lives," Piper continued her friend's joke. "Oops," she fake-winced. "Sore topic."

Annabeth snorted.

_Very tactful, Pipes._

Piper playfully punched her in the shoulder, cheering up a little.

"You're the only one who can do that, you know?"

_Do what?_

"Make me happy that easily."

(That should have been a hint.)

Annabeth leaned into Piper, putting her head on her shoulder. The daughter of Aphrodite wasn't sure, but Annabeth might have blushed.

(It was too dark to tell.)

Piper reached up and started stroking her friend's blonde princess curls.

(Another hint.)

She felt something in her stomach. A slight fluttering, like a little bird trying to get out.

No. That couldn't be. She still loved Jason.

Right?

(Hesitation.)

But Jason was dead. Jason wanted her to move on. They'd even promised each other that if one of them didn't get out of this alive, the other would have to promise to move on.

(After one terrible night when Piper had screamed about losing Jason until the son of the sky god had woken her up.)

They'd promised each other, and suddenly a tiny piece of Piper's heart broke free and flew away. She'd let him go.

She's let him go in a matter of seconds. That bothered her. Why-

She could hear his laugh. She could hear him telling her to loosen up, to not worry as much. So she did.

(She always listened to him.)

"Annabeth?" she whispered. "There's something I have to do."

She turned her head towards her friend and started leaning closer. Annabeth gave her a puzzled look. The daughter of the love goddess smirked.

"For a daughter of the goddess of wisdom, you can be pretty damn clueless sometimes."

(Not as clueless as some.)

She sealed the space between them and their lips connected.

* * *

At first, Annabeth was taken by surprise. What was happening?

It had always been Percy, even after he died, but lately it hadn't been _as_ Percy.

Percy.

Percy.

Percy.

Percy.

Piper.

Piper.

Piper Piper Piper.

Annabeth made a split-second decision and tangled her hands into Piper's braided and feathered hair as she started kissing back.

She felt something poke at her lips, and opened her mouth obligingly. Their tongues intertwined, and Annabeth's only thought was that she wished she'd brushed her teeth with more care.

(She didn't think she would ever be doing this again.)

* * *

They finally had to break apart.

(They both did so reluctantly.)

Annabeth gulped air that wasn't nearly as sweet as the inside of Piper's mouth.

"Damn, McLean," Annabeth whispered.

(She couldn't manage more.)

"You sure know how to give a girl what she wants."

* * *

 


End file.
